Firehouse
by WIWJ
Summary: A/U from the time someone cracked up and decided that ST needed a Beauty and the Beast themed story line. My version of how Deanna made her way back to her own quantum reality.. and Will Riker.
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea where this came from.**

 **Set during the bizarre time when someone got stoned and had been watching too much 'Beauty and the Beast' and thought Worf and Deanna should give it a go. #imzadi4ever**

…

Deanna was sliding her front teeth along the edge of her lip, a sure sign she was uncomfortable. He tried not to notice. Behind him the Klingon security chief made a soft throat clearing noise. The First Officer flinched, his eyes drifting shut afterwards in barely contained mortification. He looked down at the display on his armchair, two more hours, damn. To say things had been awkward between the three of them was putting it mildly. Since the love of his life and his old buddy Worf had decided they had feelings for each other, Will Riker had lived in a bizarre world of regret and confusion. He'd given his blessing, of course. What else was he supposed to do? Deanna had gently, diplomatically, walked the tight rope of respect and independence like a champ. Worf had at first taken his superior at his word, thinking the okay had actually meant okay. The oncoming barrage of Will Riker's uncomfortable rejection induced standoffishness had almost surprised him as much as Deanna's melancholy over it.

The three of them were almost never on the bridge at the same time. In fact, they were almost never anywhere at the same time unless duty called for it to be so. In times like those however, the urgency of the task at hand usually made it less… awkward. The Klingon's eyes drifted down to the Betaziod, she was looking at the Human out of the sides of her eyes. Her face was angled towards his, and despite his dead forward stare, she seemed to be studying him for something. Worf cleared his throat again, and Deanna's chin lifted towards him in silent acknowledgement. Her gaze still remained on Riker. Worf tried to turn his attention elsewhere. Ensign Yong at Helm, young Lieutenant Seal'Tal at ops, anywhere but on the Troi and Riker.

He heard Deanna take a breath, like she was finally going to say something, but the words died on her lips as Will shifted uncomfortably away from her, crossing his left leg over his right. Worf watched her head bob to inspect the carpeted floor of the lower Bridge. Riker's face turned towards her in a hesitant twitch, his eyelids lowering briefly. Worf thought he looked like he was in physical pain. His commanding officer took a deep breath.

"I hear Beverly had Data doing some Vulcan monologue piece tomorrow night." His soft voice was gentle and sincere. "I'm sure that will be riveting." Her head snapped up to meet his gaze. He blinked at her insecurely before smiling. "I'll have to make sure I take a nap beforehand this time."

She grinned a wide toothy grin that he had discovered she reserved for the First Officer alone.

"I don't know; your unintended display of mid-show support gave a certain comic relief." She purred at him.

"I bet it did, Counselor." He bemused. "It was your fault you know."

"My fault?" She looked at him in mock aghast.

"You shouldn't have woken me." He teased.

"I was afraid you'd start snoring." She quipped.

"I do not snore!" He guffawed.

"Now we both know that's not true, Will Riker!"

Despite his attempts to hold it in, Worf made an uncomfortable grunting noise, rocketing both his Sr. officers to laser lock their eyes on him. Will seemed almost surprised to find him there. Deanna looked apologetic before turning her face back to Riker's as the flirty carefree expression melted back into awkward subdue. She did not attempt to hide her feelings of loss.

Will swallowed a few times before pushing up from his chair and walking towards ops.

"Anything interesting out there, Lieutenant?" He asked Seal'Tal.

"Nothing unexpected, Sir." The woman sighed. "About as interesting as Commander Data's Vulcan debut."

Riker gave him a quick grin before nodding and moved towards Yong, reading over the man's shoulder. More nodding.

Deanna looked at her hands before drawing a long breath.

"Will, I-."

" _Crusher to Troi_."

Riker watched her sit up straighter in her chair.

"I'm here Beverly."

"Can I see you in Sickbay Counselor?"

She raised her questioning expression to her CO. He nodded.

"I'll be right there, Doctor." She told the CMO, her and Riker held each other's eyes for a moment before Deanna made her way up the ramp. She gave Worf a nod before disappearing into the lift.

Wills eyes lingered on the closing doors for a long moment before the two men exchanged a quick awkward glance.

"Mr. Worf." Riker began with a sigh a few seconds later. "Any concerns you need to discuss with me before Ambassador Illic's arrival next week?"

Worf raised his eye brows thoughtfully and the two of them veered back onto a comfortable path of ships business.

…

"Come in." Will Riker yelled out towards the living room of his quarters as he gathered the collection of work pads off the foot of his bed and sorted them into piles. He craned his neck backward as the door swished open, revealing the small figure of Deanna Troi. His eyes widened.

"Hi." She said softly, pressing her lips together.

"Hi." He breathed back, his mouth remaining slightly parted, still frozen mid shuffle.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Of course." He exhaled, setting the pads back down and fully turning to face her from the door way of his bedroom. "Since when do you ask?"

"It's been a while." She shrugged and he nodded, reaching up to grasp at the top of the door frame. "I wanted to.." She stopped, her eyes sweeping across the room. Her face wrinkled. "It's a mess in here Will."

His chest expanded before deflating as he gathered a pile of things off the couch, making room for her to sit.

"Did you come here to insult my decorating, Counselor?" He quipped, tossing the armful of junk onto his bed by the pads.

"No." She said sharply, starting to stack the dishes on the table. "It's just unlike you." He waved her away, pulling the dishes across the table and transporting them to the replicator. "You tend to like things in their spots."

"Been busy." He lied, pressing the console until the dinnerware disappeared. When he turned back around she was running her fingers across the spine of one of his favorite books. One she'd given him. One that had her spiraling handwriting in the cover, and a pressed piece of vine tucked in between the pages. He fought the desire to snatch it from her. Instead he extended his hand for it. "The ship's been needy lately."

"Must be." She touched the cover lovingly before holding it out to him. He clutched it to his chest like a shield. "If you're squeezing in your parts of the personnel reviews in the middle of the night."

"I'm sorry about that." He lied. "The deadline was coming and I couldn't seem to find a time to meet with you."

"I understand." She lied back. "We always seem to take twice as long when we do them together anyway."

Will crossed his other arm over the book, gripping both sides and looking into her eyes.

"Did you have questions?" He asked, she shook her head. He waited. "Deanna?"

"No they were fine." She turned her attention to a painting on his wall.

"Did you need something else?" He tried to slow down his breathing.

"Are you trying to get rid of me Commander?" She mumbled.

"Deanna.."

"I thought maybe you'd go to Data's performance with me." She turned towards him. "I promise to keep you awake this time."

He bit back the urge to ask her why she wasn't going with Worf; to ask her why she was really standing here in his quarters. Instead he just nodded and she smiled.

"Give me a minute?" He whispered tilting his head towards the bathroom.

She followed the book with her eyes as he set it on the table, waiting until he'd moved out of the room to open it. He had started back into the room when she found the piece of greenery inside and gave it a wistful smile. He watched her long thin fingers trace a leaf before closing the pages around it and setting it back on the table. She was still pressing her palm against it when he called out to her. "Ready?"

Will tentatively stretched his arm out to her in invitation, holding his breath until she took it.

"Try not to snore Commander." She teased.

"I do not snore Counselor." He insisted.

….

"Are you sure?" Beverly Crusher looked at her friend with the most serious expression she could muster at the moment.

"Beverly."

"Deanna I'm serious."

"So am I. "

"I would advise against this decision for anyone." She covered her front teeth with her tongue when she finished speaking.

"As would I Beverly, but it's complicated." Deanna protested, her eyes skimming over the doctor's shoulder. "The whole situation needs more time."

"Deanna.." Beverly's voice was a gentle but firm warning.

"I know." Troi put her palm up to the doctor. "Believe me, Beverly I know." The Betaziod's gaze was focused on something behind the other woman. "When I'm ready, okay?"

"Okay." Beverly acquiesced, watching Deanna smile at whomever was approaching. By the way her eyes glowed Crusher was pretty sure who it was.

"Ladies." Will Riker's warm voice. "Hope I'm not interrupting."

"Not at all Commander." Troi gestured to the chair between the two of them. "Join us."

"How are things in Sickbay Doctor?" Will turned to the CMO.

"Busy. As usual." She looked at Deanna. "In fact I should be getting back. If you want to talk later.."

"I know Bev." Deanna whispered. The doctor gave her a long look before saying goodbye to Riker and striding towards the door.

"What was that?" Will asked his face quirking up. "Something I said?"

"No." Deanna sighed.

"You didn't tell her about the snoring thing did you?" He accused.

"No." She giggled, he raised an accusing eyebrow. "She really is busy."

"Okay." He sighed. "Can I get you another drink?" He pointed at her empty glass.

She shook her head, then smiled at his disappointed look.

"Take a walk with me?" She asked softly, bringing back his grin. "The arboretum?"

He stood up slowly, reaching out for her again. She came willingly, looping her arm around his.

"We haven't done this in a while." He whispered half way into their stroll, the unspoken question punctuating his seemly innocent observation. She hummed in response. "Deanna?"

She pulled away from him, settling on a nearby bench, moving her hands over her flushed face.

"Will.." He stood still facing her, watching her eyes move in long clicks around the space. He suppressed the huff that threatened to break free of his lips when she closed her mouth again.

"Deanna I'm confused."

"Me too." She closed her gaze back in on him. "You've been shutting me out Will. Since…"

He dropped his head for a minute before steeling his gaze.

"It seemed like the right thing to do." He admitted, his face contorting into an almost grimace.

"We've both been in relationships before." She accused.

"Not like this." He objected. "Not.. like this…"

"Will.." Her tone was soft, understanding. He almost heard the word passing between them. He silently willed her not to say it. It would certainly be too much for him.

"Don't.. I shouldn't have.." He grunted softly. "Let's just finish our walk." He stood above her, his hand reaching. She nodded pressing up from the bench, swaying a little as she did. "Deanna?"

Before she could fall or regain control his arm was around her waist, the other cupping the back of her neck. He furrowed his brow before moving it to her cheek.

"You're burning up." He whispered, his hand reaching towards his communicator.

"No." She whispered threading her fingers with his. "It's okay."

"Deanna-."

"Will." She ran her and down his arm, squeezing it at the elbow. "Really. Just take me back to my quarters. I'm fine."

He studied her eyes before reluctantly nodding.

"You're not fine." Will told her as he led her to the couch in her living room.

"I will be." She sighed, resting her head in her hands.

"We should go to Sickbay." He ran his fingers through her hair lightly.

"I've been to Sickbay, Will. It's fine." She encircled his wrist.

"Beverly-." He protested.

"Beverly's aware. I promise you Will, it's fine." He squinted at her, his brows knit tightly. "Just.." She tugged at him until he sat down on the couch beside her, the hand in her hair trailed down her shoulder.

"You're shaking." He breathed worriedly.

"It's the fever." She smiled at him, and he reached up to gather the soft throw resting on the back of the sofa. He wrapped it around her shoulders, carefully and tentatively pulling her down onto his chest, sighing in relief at how willingly she sunk into his embrace. He ran his hands up and down her arms and she pressed deeper into him. He wasn't sure how long they'd stayed like that before he heard a soft almost inaudible sore escape her lips. With an ironic smirk he lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom, and laid her against the silky sheets. "Will?" She whispered.

"I'm here." He promised, pressing his lips to her brow.

"Stay." Her lips barely moved when she spoke. He knew he should protest. He knew he should remind her about Worf. Remind her that she had moved on past the days when they'd fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms when one of them was sick, or hurt or afraid.

They didn't do that anymore. He should have said all of that, instead he simply kicked off his shoes before sliding in beside her.

She burrowed against his chest, gripping the front of his uniform until he pressed small kisses against her hairline and covered his hands with hers.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Deanna woke to a familiar sensation; one she'd dearly missed. She stretched, slowly rolling up the muscles in her back, feeling Will's thoughts brush over her like his fingers on her bare side. Somewhere during the night, the block he'd constructed had slipped. She was fairly sure it was accidental, but even so, it was a happy accident. She sighed, losing herself in the waves of familiarity. His peaceful comfort at being in her bed soothed the dull ache in her head, as she skimmed deeper into his mind. He was confused, it twitched at her like a vague itch she was unable to locate. He was relieved, that shivered through her like goosebumps after a heavy sigh. She spun herself into his warm cautious concern like it was a cocoon, feeling the shift in his consciousness when she did.

"Getting comfortable up there, Miss Troi?" His voice was still husky and full of sleep. He tightened the grip he had on her hip and pulled her into his body. Wrapping her physical presence as securely as her mental. She hummed into him.

"Missed you." She mumbled into his chest. If she hadn't been so emotionally close to him, he might not have heard her. He was pretty sure she had not intended him to. He wasn't even positive she'd said it out loud. His lips laid themselves softly on her temple.

"Fever's gone." He reported, feeling her chin nudge against his bicep as she nodded. He took a deep breath, sending her soft feather light wisps of inquiry. She closed her eyes as they brushed across her thoughts. "Want to tell me what's going on?" Her hand balled up a piece of his uniform tunic, pulling gently at the chest hairs beneath it. He tried to sooth her confliction with his fingertips on the back of her neck. "Deanna.."

"Please Will." She whispered into his throat. "I just need more time." She felt the surge of irritation like prickles against the back of her mind. He followed it softly -regrettably- by his cheek nuzzling her forehead. His understanding pouring over her fear like warm honey. She shivered in relief. "I missed you."

He could feel her in his mind now, like she was wandering through an open room, running her hands along familiar fresco walls, making sure everything was where she'd left it. He let her, peacefully observing. He hated blocking her as much as she hated him being blocked to her.

It was impossible for him to do for long, and it wasn't like he did it fully. He wasn't capable of that, not with the strength of the bond. She could sense him; she could feel the basic impression of his feelings. She knew the stronger emotions would broke through to her before his face or words betrayed him to the other members of the crew. No, blocking her simply meant he'd kept the door the 'room' she was currently enjoying firmly shut, refusing to share with her the intimacy they'd always had. It meant refusing to let her thoughts mingle with his, to provide her refuge in this space when her own mind was too much. He'd been doing it for her benefit, he decided. The space had recently been cluttered with his feelings about her relationship with Worf.

Worf.

At the mere idea of the large Klingon, it seemed he appeared there with her in his mind. She stiffened for a moment in his arms. He quickly pushed their large comrade back into the deeper parts of his unconscious, focusing instead on the sweet smell of her dark curls beneath his nose.

She relaxed again, pulling back and looking into his blue eyes.

We'll talk about it Will. I promise just not now. She told him wordlessly. He nodded, feeling her pull herself away from him externally and internally. He reluctantly let her go.

She stood at the dresser with her back to him, reaching up and undoing the clasp of the dress she'd been wearing the night before, letting it fall off of her shoulders. He froze.

Purple blue bruises crisscrossed the pale skin of her back. He carefully and slowly pulled up barriers around the wave of rage that was threatening to spill out of him. She reached up to the shelf on the wall, revealing ugly black marks on her upper arms. She pulled her robe from a hook and slid it on as the rest of her dress slid to the floor. He still managed a glimpse at the dull streaks of green blue on her inner thigh.

* * *

Will Riker saw red. He didn't even know that expression could be literal, but here he was charging down the hallway towards the gym, seeing red. Red walls, red floor, red hazy crewmen walking down red hazy corridors. He turned the corner into the gym looking past the red hazy doctor stretching next to the red hazy ensign and a red hazy engineer, until his eyes zeroed in on the object of his obsession.

"Mr. Worf." He yelped. "A moment of your time please?"

"We are about to start class, Commander." The Klingon told him carefully, taking in the First Officers heated expression.

"It can wait, Lieutenant." Riker huffed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Beverly approaching. "The rest of you are dismissed." He waved at the crewmen.

"Am I to assume this is ships business then, Sir?" He eyed him. "Or personal."

"You know damn well what it is." Riker growled.

"Will, what's going on?" Beverly asked quietly.

"That's what I want to know." He turned on the CMO. "You knew about this, right?" He huffed. "She told you? Did she show you what he did to her?"

"Will.." Beverly put her hand on his arm. "I know this is difficult-."

"Deanna's covered in bruises, Beverly." He held her gaze until she looked over his shoulder to Worf. Will's head whipped around so quickly Crusher actually took a step back. "I'm not usually one to criticize someone else's cultural norms, but it's Deanna." He swallowed hard. "And she's hurt."

"What are you implying, Commander?" the Klingon sneered.

"I was worried that something like this was going to happen." He muttered to himself running his hands over his face. "So what do I do? I give her my damn blessing."

"Sir." Worf growled. "If you are implying that I somehow injured Counselor Troi-."

"I knew something was wrong. I knew-. " He shook his head towards the Klingon, his back rod straight. "She wouldn't tell me, then this morning I saw the bruises-."

"How?" Worf asked stoically.

"You know damn well-."

"No." The Klingon stopped him. "How did you see the bruises this morning?"

The question gave Will pause for a second before his eyes turned hard.

"Deanna's sick and covered in bruises and you're worried about how I saw them?" He hissed. "That's the part that worries you?"

"Many parts of this worry me." The Security Chief admitted, his eyes running over Riker's tightly clench fists.

"I nearly had to carry her back to her quarters last night." He looked from the other man back to Beverly. "She said you were aware of this. You didn't advice against it? You didn't point out the fact that she's not a Klingon Female and that he body may not be up to-"

"Will." Beverly looked over her shoulder where the two junior officers had exited. "You need to calm down."

"She was scared last night Beverly." Will quipped. "I didn't understand why, until I saw the marks on her this morning."

"I see." Worf grit his teeth and looked at Crusher. "I'm beginning to understand."

"You're beginning to under-." He shook his head. "Did it make you feel like a real warrior Worf? Leaving Deanna covered in bruises? Is that what does it for you?"

"You are out of line." The Klingon stated blankly.

"Probably." Will tossed his hand into the air. "Definitely, but I don't know what the hell else to do with this."

"Will you don't' know what's going on here." Beverly moved in between them. "You need to talk to Deanna."

"She couldn't talk to me about it Beverly." He huffed.

"Will, this is a complicated situation." She soothed.

"Complicated." He closed his eyes tightly.

"Commander, when I asked for your blessing to pursue a relationship with Deanna, you asked only that I treat her with respect."

"Yeah." Will sat down slowly on the bench nearest to him, putting his face in his hands.

"You have it on my honor that I have done that, Sir." His voice had gone from angry to almost sympathetic. "My shame is in how I tried to convince myself that there was nothing between you and Deanna for me to interrupt, long after I knew that wasn't truthful."

"You and me both, Mr. Worf." Will sighed heavily.

"At the time I did not understand the true meaning of Imzadi." Will bristled at the way the word tumbled roughly out of his mouth in foreign way. "Klingon's do not have such.. Bonds."

"Yeah. Well." Will looked up at the ceiling. "Neither do humans." He took a deep breath before looking into his hands. "And it's not supposed to be like this. You're not supposed to end up involved in serious relationships with other people. It defies the whole damn concept."

"Will you need to talk to Deanna." Beverly said softly.

"I agree with the doctor." Worf's voice was calm.

"Yeah." He sighed heavily.

….

"Worf." She jumped a little when the doors to her office revealed her latest love interest.

"Deanna." His voice was soft and gentle. "Can I have a moment?"

"Of course." She pointed to the chair across from her desk and he settled awkwardly into it. "What's on your mind?"

"I am here to officially release you from any obligation you may feel towards me." She blinked at him. " I continue to value our friendship and hope that we will be able to continue in the future in both a personal and professional manor."

She wondered if he'd rehearsed it, the diplomatic and straightforward monologue.

"Of course."

"Alexander and I wish to be here for you in the difficult days ahead." His eyes lifted from his clasped hands and met hers when he said this. "To return the support that you have shown us." Her face softened, the barely contained threads of dread twirled up her spine.

"I appreciate that Worf." Her sincerity made him swallow hard before giving her a curt nod and taking a deep breath. "I really do."

He stood, and she reached for his hand, clasping it in both of her tiny ones. He leaned in and gave her a chaste hug.

"He loves you Deanna." The giant warrior whispered, and for a second she thought he was talking about Alexander. "I know you question that love." He pulled back and looked her in the eye. "You shouldn't."

He left her then, with a gentle kiss on the cheek and the swish of her office doors.

Deanna felt her heart race, moving her hand back to brace herself against the desk behind her. She closed her eyes and thought of Will Riker the way he'd been this morning when she'd woken him. His rough fingertips brushing against her obliques as she stretched. The feeling of belonging that had graced his soul when he felt her in his mind.

She pressed her hand to the center of her forehead now and sought him out. He was busy, distracted, his mind trying to stay on course. She felt him reach back, unconsciously seeking out the reassurance that she was alright, that she was safe. She pushed her strength towards him, and he came towards it, recognizing her presence. She felt his protectiveness across the link, his confusion, and his icy fear.

It was the fear that made her pull back, dropping into the nearby love seat, her eyes welling up with unshed tears. That's where he found her a few minutes later, her knees drawn up under her chest and her shoulders trembling.

He didn't press the chime. He didn't say a word. He simply sat beside her and gathered her into his arms.

"Talk to me." He begged. "Tell me what happened."

She suddenly knew what he'd thought, it suddenly became clear what had brought Worf to her door.

"No Will, he wouldn't."

"Shhh." He soothed. "I know that now."

"I'm sorrry. I should have said something this morning. I should have.." She sniffed.

"Tell me what happened Deanna." He pulled her back from him and looked into her eyes. "Who?"

"No.. Will.. it's not that." She pressed her eyes tight. "I can't, I.. "

"Imzadi." His voice was soft and calm, she felt the word when he said it. "Look at me." She slipped her damp eyes open. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. What ever happened, I'm here now. I'm here now Deanna."

The next thing Will Riker knew Deanna Troi had closed her mouth around his and was kissing him in a way she had not done in a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

It was only when she flinched at the way he clutched her shoulder that he remembered that this was not what she needed right now.

"Deanna." He whispered.

"It's alright." She moved her lips back to his.

"No." He pressed his forehead to hers. "It's not."

"Will."

"Something's wrong." He exhaled slowly leaning his head back until he could look her in the eye. "I got your light duty forms today."

"Will.." Her voice was softer this time, apologetic.

"The Captain and Beverly signed off of them over a week ago." He was using that low near whisper of a voice he used when he was hurt. Deanna bit her lower lip and reached out her empathy to meet the soft feelings of disappointment and concern that were seeping out from underneath the closed door of his mind. She collected it into her allowing the her guilt to touch him.

"I asked them for time to tell you on my own. I didn't want you to find out about it in some briefing." She took a deep breath. "I kept trying to tell you, but I just couldn't seem to bring myself-."

"Deanna.."

"Will.. The bruises, nothing happened. Not with Worf.. or anything like that. I'm-." He cupped her face with one large palm, brushing the tears off her cheek with his thumb. "Will, I'm sick." He looked at her, his head shaking in unspoken questions. "Beverly's doing what she can." She brought her hand up to cover his, taking a deep breath and stealing her deep brown eyes on his. He felt her calm wash over him, trying to ground him for what was about to come. "But it could be fatal."

…

"I owe Worf an apology." He whispered softly, his breath tickled the skin on her temple. "Jesus."

"It's okay. He understands." She stretched her fingers out and back again in reassuring strokes.

"You don't know what I _said_.." He rubbed his hand across his face.

"You don't know what **_I_ ** said." She sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"He was with me, when I found out." She winced at the pang of jealously that shot though him, her hand fluttering up and caressing his cheek. "We were in Beverly's office, I was just reacting.."

"I'm sure it was fine."

"It wasn't." She smirks, her head swaying carefully from left to right.

"Deanna, this illness."

"Beverly's willing to answer your questions." She said softly. "I told her to tell you what ever you wanted to know."

"You said there was a treatment?" He felt the change in her emotions, the guilt slipped away as the fear moved in. Fear and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Yes." The word slipped out of her in a whisper. "It's.. unconventional."  
His mind was reeling now, thinking about trips to star bases, or even earth. Yes, she'd go to Starfleet Medical. Or a hospital on Betazed. He'd take leave and go with her. Beverly would manage her care when she could, but there would be specialists, new treatments.

"The treatment isn't a guaranteed cure." She pulled herself up and looked at him. "And it.. It comes with it's own consequences."

"Consequences?"

"Will.. the best chance I have at recovery.." She stilled, pressing her lips together tightly as if she was afraid the words would slip out. Will suddenly remembered one of Beverly's last unconventional treatments. He remembered Ambassador Alkar, he remembered Beverly and the hypo spray of dylamodon. _The gentlest way._ His chest tightens and Deanna inhales sharply at the force of the memory. "Will..?" She reached out her fingertips and touches his cheek right below his temple. He shakes his head.

"The treatment?" He guided her back, trying to force that particular day and that particular illness from his head.

"Will.. Beverly feels that if I were to.." This was why she'd waited, she realizes, why she couldn't bring herself to tell him. This was the moment when she had ended things with Worf, this is the moment that she fears she will end things Will as well, despite the differing reasons. "Beverly feels that the only cure is.."

"Deanna?"

"Pregnancy."

...

He knew he should say something.

He's not sure what, but he was sure that the soft grunting noises of surprise he's making are not therapeutic.

Deanna's eyes, swept carefully over the wall, the floor, her lap.

The word hung out there, untouched.

"Pregnancy?" He stammered after a few minutes.

"Yes." She said softly.

"As in.." He grunted again.

"As in getting pregnant, Will." She rolled her eyes then. It was too hard not to. "As in with a child."

"A child." The word sounded both magical and terrifying on his lips. She nodded. "How will that..?"

"Fetal Stem cells passed between the mother and child during pregnancy." She said softly. "Beverly feels that it can repair the damage that the disease process has caused to my body."

"It's the only way to-?" He sounded like this is unbelievable, like it was something made up. He didn't feel that way, but it's how he heard the words leaving his lips.

"She's been treating me, but it's difficult to know where the stem cells are needed. it's been a race against the clock and she is constantly playing catch up. The link between mother and child would instantly send the cells to the correct locations, when they were needed, in the correct amounts. Something Beverly can't do." Deanna stopped, her eyes taking him in for the first time since she'd let him in on her dilemma. "Believe me I understand how it sounds."

"So you're-?" He looked instinctively down at her midsection. He thought of Worf and swallowed hard.

"I haven't decided on anything yet Will." She said quickly. "It's not a decision one makes lightly." She pulled back from him and stood gingerly. "It's not like Beverly can just inject me and be done with it." Will snorted loudly and Deanna shot him a look. He helds his hand up, attempting to stop the burst of laughter, or her burst of anger, she can't be sure.

She joined him after a few seconds.

"You know what I mean." She giggled, before leaning hard on the back of a nearby chair. Will's laughter stopped, remembering how sick she is. He lifts himself from the couch and goes to her side.

"Easy Deanna." He sighed, his hands resting against her shoulders to steady her. "You okay?"

"I'm tired Will." She whispered, her head leaning forward until it's settled against his bicep. He grimaced and pressed his palm against her cheek and then her forehead.

"Your fevers back." He reported, she groaned against him. "Let's go see Beverly." She started to protest but it dies on her lips. "I have some questions for her anyway."

..

He had to carry her the last few feet into Sickbay. Crusher looked up in alarm when he enters.

"Will?"

"Another fever." He reported. "She's dizzy too, seems dehydrated."

Beverly nodded over the hum of her tricorder, pointing at the bed against the wall. Will laid her down carefully, brushing the light curls from her face. She closed her eyes and leans toward his palm.

"Deanna I'm going to give you something to help you rest." She murmured, going to work on the opposite side of Riker. Will raised an eyebrow at Deanna softly and she smiled at him, tracing her fingers over the hand holding hers. Beverly watched her readouts. "I'm going to give you another treatment as well."

The Betazoid nodded softly before fixing her gaze back on Will. He stroked her forehead as Crusher injects her, watching her eyes drift shut.

"Just relax Deanna." She told her. Will felt her grip loosen before switching his glance to Beverly. "She told you?" He nodded. "She'll be asleep for a while. Why don't you come to my office? I can answer your questions." The doctors blue lab coat swayed as she made her way out the door.

He pressed his lips to Deanna's forehead before following in Beverly's wake.


	4. Chapter 4

"Will I know you have to have questions." Beverly paused her explanation of Deanna's illness.

"She said it wasn't 100%" He whispered, Crusher's details had been much harder to take than Deanna's brief synopsis.

"No. We have no way of knowing if the fetal blood supply can keep up the needs of Deanna's body, and we have no idea if the Pregnancy will be long enough to stabilize her and prepare her for more chronic management of the illness."

"I'm guessing.. ." He rubbed his face, hard and looked at the ceiling of Beverly's office. "Klingon DNA wasn't suitable.." Will made a face. "Or that Worf wasn't agreeable.."

"Will.." Beverly called softly.

"I mean they had children in the parallel universe, we know it's possible.." He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing out the little Klingon/Betazoid/Human hybrids he sometimes pictured in his head.

"Will.." Beverly was in front of him now, her hand reaching out and touching his arm.

"I mean. It's a big deal, I get that but it's her life.."

"Commander Riker.." Beverly lowered her voice even more, leaning down until he couldn't help but look at her. She smiled sympathetically at the look of angst in his features. "I think you need to see something." She stood up and turned her computer screen around until he could see it. "I'll wait outside. Computer play office recordings of physicians meeting with Deanna Troi 65289."

Will watched Beverly leave just as her voice on the screen announced the alternative treatment. Will turned his face to Deanna's image, briefly flittering his gaze to Worf behind her, standing stiff at the door.

"A baby." Deanna repeated softly before her head started to shake. "He's not ready for a baby!" Worf's eyebrows creased. "He's not ready to be a father Beverly."

"Nonsense Deanna Worf's a wonderful Father." Deanna wasn't listening. She looked behind her friend at the wall. Will wanted to see Worf's expression but he couldn't tear himself from the dull familiar look in the eyes of the woman he loved.

"And what if I still die Beverly?" Her voice was almost shrill. "He sure as hell can't handle being a single father!"

Beverly started again but Worf put up a hand.

"She's not referring to me Doctor." He sighed.

"How am I supposed to tell him that- ready or not- we have to have a baby? And.. I may or may not live to tell the tale. That he may have to parent a child who lost his mother? Do you know how affected he still is by his mother's death Beverly?" In the video, Deanna's eyes were tearing up now, it made Will's do the same.

"I'm going to give you two some privacy." Worf muttered, making his way out the door. Will suddenly remembered Deanna's words about what she had done to their Klingon friend being worse than the things Riker had accused him of.

"Oh Deanna.. " Beverly sighed.

"I can't do that to him Beverly." Deanna was softly sobbing now, her body rocking forward and back in a little sway. "Will's not ready to be a father."

He stood mesmerized as the image, as Crusher took Troi's hand and began to whisper words of encouragement. He watched her murmur about his maternal abandonment. He watched it so closely he didn't hear Beverly's return.

"She did not, not for one second, consider that she could have a child with someone who wasn't you." The redheaded doctor told him with a gentle reassurance that made him feel instantly lighter.

….

Deanna's eyes felt heavy, but the sweet brush of his mind on hers and the feel of his fingertips moving loosely in her curls pushed her closer to consciousness. She shivered and his free hand adjusted the blanket around her. The treatments always made her cold, she remembered. Then she remembered telling Will. She remembered the lost look on his face, her eyebrows furrowed and almost as quickly his thumb brushed over them soothingly. She wanted his arms around her, she wanted his strong hands rubbing her limbs until she felt warm again. She wanted to crawl into his chest and pull herself tightly against him. He cupped his large hand against her cheek when her eyes struggled open.

"Hi." His eyebrows danced, almost excitedly over his bright blue eyes.

"Hi yourself." Deanna's sing song whisper made his soft smile widen.

"Deanna?" His lip twitched and she brought her hand up and slid her thumb against it. He caught her hand and kissed it. Entwining their knuckles.

"Will?" She smiled at him despite herself. She was drawn to his cat who ate the canary grin.

"I love you." He told her in earnest. Stroking her curls back from her face.

"Will…"

"' _I can't imagine a future without you'_ either.." He quoted.

"Imzadi." He watched her breath quicken at her breast, kissing her fingers again.

"Deanna.. " He held her eyes tightly in his. "Let's have a baby."


	5. Chapter 5

Will Riker had never felt so awkward about sex in his entire life. Beside him, Deanna knit her hands before releasing them only to knit them again, across the table Beverly Crusher tried to look casual while discussing various ways to make babies.

"In vitro fertilization would be the fastest way." She said licking her bottom lip and nodding in long bobs. "We'd take a sample of Will's sperm and an ova from Deanna and combine them externally before implanting the embryo in Deanna's uterus."

Will made an uncomfortable grunting noise. Deanna unknit her hands again. Beverly looked between the two of them.

"Or we could use artificial insemination, where the sample would be injected into-." Deanna made a clicking noise and pulled herself to her feet. Will's eyes followed her across the room.

"Deanna I know this is-."

"Beverly can we have a minute?" Will said softly.

Beverly Crusher bit back the urge to tell them time was of the essence. Instead she nodded briskly and moved towards the door of the conference room.

"I'll be in my office." She called, tossing a regretful look at the back of Deanna's head as the doors hissed shut. Will Riker waited patiently until she slowly turned to face him.

"She makes it sound so.." Deanna whispered looking away from him in frustration.

"Medical?" He helped, resisting the urge to move across the room and pull her against his chest. She wandered further away.

"Well it is." She snapped. He waited for her to continue. "She's been after me about this for weeks, Artificial insemination and implantation and donor sperm and compatible species and-."

"Come here." He whispered.

"I've been down this road, Will. You know that right?" She hissed. "I know it wasn't the same, but it wasn't normal either. It wasn't the way you picture it you know?"

"Deanna.."

"I understand her urgency, but Will.." She shook her head. "This is our perspective child she's discussing here."

"I know." He said calmly.

"Do you? Do you know?" She stared at him, and he nodded. "I may still die." She breathed moving forward just a little. "You realize.."

He swallowed hard, but nodded again.

"You'd have to-." Her chin quivered and he nodded again, she came a few steps closer. "You don't have to do this.."

"I know." He told her again calmly, he reached his arm out his fingertips just brushing her elbow.

"Beverly had a whole book of potential donors-." Her voice hit a hysterical note of disgust and Will managed to get his grasp around one of her crossed arms and pull her to him.

"Stop." He soothed, his other hand coming to rest on her arm just above the elbow. She looked at him then, her eyes fluttering beneath their lids and he pressed his lips to the crown of her head. "It might not be how we thought this would go; I don't know if we're too soon or later than we expected, but I know for damn sure If you are going to do this, you are going to do it with me."

She lifted her chin and met his eyes full on.

"If it had been me in that room, and by some preposterous circumstance Beverly Crusher had told me that I had to have a child, as soon as possible?" He quirked an eyebrow up at her. "You would have been my first call."

Her mouth twitched a little and she ducked her head again, pressing it against the front of his uniform.

"Will.. " She sighed. "Four days ago we could barely be in the same room." She took a deep breath. "And I know that I hurt you. I know we have amends to make."

"Deanna.." He dismissed her deduction.

"I do." Her arms uncrossed, and he felt her palms glide over the sides of his broad rib cage. He tucked his chin into her hair. "And I don't know how we're going to-."

"Deanna, I'll be damned if our child is going to be conceived in a petri dish in Beverly's lab." He finished for her, feeling her hands slid around to his back as she collapsed against him. Will sighed in relief, wrapping her in his arms.

…

Beverly Crusher jumped when she heard Will Riker's knuckles come in contact with her door frame.

"Can we talk?" He said with a grimace.

"Of course." She waved him in, pointing to a chair. "Where's Deanna?"

"I took her back to her quarters to lie down."

"Is she-?" The doctor started to rise.

"Just tired." He told her calmly, his raised palms pressing her telekinetically back down at her desk. "This is a lot for her."

"It's a lot for you too, Will." Beverly reminded.

"She's the priority right now." His voice was soft. Crusher nodded. "How long do we have Beverly?"

The silence stretched between them for a few moments.

"I don't know." The doctor admitted ."Soon. But Will, we can have this done by tomorrow afternoon. It's a simple procedure.

"How long to get pregnant?" He asked her boldly. "On our own."

"That could take up to a year." Crusher shook her head.

"How long do we have? He repeated.

"I can't-."

"Months?" He insisted. "Please, Bev."

"Three at the most." The woman blinked.

"Is there anything that can be done to help us along a little less.. Intrusively?"

The redhead chewed on her lip for a second.

"You have to have your fertility blockers reversed. I've already removed Deanna's." She nodded at him.

"Done." He said quickly. "We can do that now."

"Will it can still take time-."

"Beverly she needs this." He stopped her. "She needs to know that this isn't' just some side effect of treatment. She needs to know that I'm in this for the right reasons and that our child will be here because we love each other and not because it's a medical necessity."

The doctor's face softened, and she nodded a little.

"Can you give us a reasonable idea of when we should be-?" He raised his eyebrows at the end of the question.

"Will the Thrill Riker can't say the word?" She giggled.

"Beverly.." He blushed.

"I can do everything in my power to make it as likely as possible that Deanna gets pregnant as soon as possible." She smiled at him and he smiled back before his face grew serious.

"What are the odds Beverly, really?" He asked with broken hearted directness. "That this baby will get to have it's mother growing up?"

"Sixty percent." She told him honestly, Will felt his heart clench. "If we wait the chances will keep dropping."

Riker drug a large hand across his face and nodded back at her.

"Okay." He whispered, and they sat in silence for a few more minutes before he nodded again. "Okay."

"Will, if there is anything I can do to help.."

He chuckled, then lifted his slightly dampened crystal blue eyes. Grinning at her in a way that made her understand why he had been her best friend's first pick, he nodded.

"Beverly I'm going to need your help planning the date to end all dates."


	6. Chapter 6

"You got this?" Geordi Laforge looked at his friend with raised eyebrows.

"I think so." He pursed his lips together and let out a long breath looking around the holodeck.

"'Cause this isn't the kind of thing you blow." Geordi tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah." Will gave him a wide eyed stare. "Thanks, I got that part." The engineer chuckled, patting his friend on the arm as he walked towards the arch.

"Good luck, Commander." Called as the door slipped shut. Will let his eyes roam around the room one more time before nodding slowly to himself.

...

He had spent the night before in Beverly's office tossing ideas back and forth across the table.

"Janera Jungle?" Beverly said helpfully. "That place means a lot to you two."

"Too cliché." Will sighed. "You have no idea how many times I've played that card."

Beverly smiled at the desk.

"Risa?" She offered. Will scrunched his face up. "Probably not."

"We're not getting anywhere." Will snorted.

"Maybe not the holodeck." Beverly shrugged. "Maybe someplace on the ship that's special to the both of you. She loves the arboretum."

"Not enough." Will rubbed his large hands across his cheeks before settling the palms over his eyes. "This has to be more. It's about our future, not just our past. it's about where we go from here."

"Well," Beverly had chewed on the side of her lip for a second and waited for him to look up. "Where do you go from here?"

….

"Come in." Deanna fixed a sliver earbob to her earlobe before turning to see Beverly standing in her entry, dressed in uniform. "You're not going to the dinner?"

"No." Beverly grinned mischievously. "I just came to medicate you and walk you down. Will's already there."

"I know. He was all worked up about everything being perfect. I'm still confused as to why Ambassador Illic's visit is so important to everyone." She made a face at Beverly. "I thought the Captain said all Sr. officers?"

"Yeah well." Beverly shrugged, setting her medical kit on Deanna's table. "I have things I need to take care of." She pulled out and hypo and waved it at Deanna. "Patients I have to see."

"Is this going to make me tired?" Deanna frowned. "I already don't want to be there, and the last thing I need is to be there and be exhausted."

"No." Beverly pressed the hypospray against Deanna's neck. "Not tired." The other woman winced as it hissed. "Maybe a little emotional."

"Great." She huffed. "And you won't even be there for me to talk to."

"Will's there." Beverly reminded her.

"Will's going to be in Commander mode all night and I'm going to be fighting back tears and trying to make small talk with Ardenions."

"Like will can keep his mind on the mission when you are dressed like that." Beverly grinned.

"Do you like it?" Deanna beamed looking down at the dress.

"You look amazing." She smirked.

"I don't look like I'm dying?" She asked bleakly, a sarcastic edge blunting the words.

"Deanna." Beverly's voice was a calm whisper. "We're going to get you through this." The counselor's eyes swept to the ground and she nodded. "I know I haven't been a very good friend lately."

"Beverly-."

"No, It's alright." She put her hand up and waved off Deanna's protest. "I've been focused on the medical aspects."

"You've been focused on saving my life!" Deanna quipped.

"Yes." She put her hand on her friend's arm. "As your doctor, that's my job. As you're friend I should have been more.. sensitive."

"It's alright." She whispered. "I do understand. It's not like I've never gotten wrapped up in counselor mode when you needed me to be in friend mode."

"Well, tonight I'm in friend mode." She pulled out her medical tricorder and scanned her quickly. Deanna tilted her head towards it and smirked. Beverly huffed and folded it closed. "Okay now I am in friend mode. Are you ready to go?"

"Am I?" Deanna teased looking at the tricorder.

"Come on I'll walk you down there."

…

"Why the holodeck?" Deanna complained as they rounded the corner. "Why not ten forward like every other delegation?"

"I don't know." Beverly said calmly.

"And why in the world is Will so anxious? I can feel him freaking out from here." She shook her head. "He's drowning out the whole room. It's like he's the only person-." The doors to the Holodeck slid open and Deanna's voice quieted. "-in there."

Will Riker stood motionless in the middle of the spacious room. She knew instantly where she was, the cabin. Will's family cabin in Alaska.

She turned back to look at Crusher, but the other woman was already retreating. She turned her gaze back to Will."

"Hi." He said softly.

"Hi." She repeated automatically.

"The Ardenions?"

"Tomorrow." He moved slightly towards her, as she nodded the pieces falling into place. "You look-." He shook his head slowly. "You are so beautiful." She grinned at him, reaching out her hand. He took it.

"Alaska?" She breathed, soaking in the warm air radiating from the fireplace in the room. He nodded, pulling her towards the couch. She sat, pulling a silver picture frame from the table. "Your mother." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Will leaned forward, glancing at the picture of Elizabeth Riker, her arms encircling his infant self. Deanna traced the baby's face with her fingernail. He kissed her temple.

"This wasn't here. When we came here."

"He packed them away." Will explained. "After she died. This.." He gestured. "This is the house before."

"Will why are we here?" Her eyes shined at him.

"I wanted to show you something." He took her hand and led her up the stair well towards the little back room, the door open revealing a baby's room, decorated with black bear cubs fishing, Deanna smiled running her hand along the back of a soft furry stuffed bear.

"I remember her." He said softly. "Little flashes of her really, laughing." His eyes lit up with the memory. "I remember this chair." He led her towards the glider, pulling her into his arms and onto the chair. "I remember being safe." His voice breathed in her ear.

"Will." She sighed, laying her head back against his chest.

"I have held onto those memories Deanna." He whispered. "I have played them over and over so I would never forget them." She closed her eyes, brushing a tear from his cheek with her fingers. Will closed the distance between them, pressing his lips into hers. After a few minutes, Will them to their feet and pressed the button on the device in his pocket and the room changed in front of them.

"I missed that safety. That feeling that I was loved. I searched for it."

It was them young and naive on Betazed.

"Until I found you."

It was her unkempt curls and his smooth baby face on the Bridge that first time.

"You were my safety."

It was countless times of her rushing to sickbay to see what damage the latest away mission had done to him. It was him, hovering over her unconscious form more than once trying to coax her back.

"You reminded me I was loved."

It was ten forward dances and bridge shift glances and all of the things that had led them to here.

"I have always tried to keep you safe, Deanna." His voice broke a little and she turned in his arms to face him. "I.. have always hoped... that no matter what was happening or not happening between us…" He swallowed hard. "That you knew that you were loved."

"Now it's about where we go from here. What comes next?" He sighed, shifting his arms around her and settling his chin in her hair before pressing the button again to reveal her quarters. She looked around again before realizing it wasn't really her quarters at all. The dimensions were off just a little, the lighting angled slightly different. She let her eyes roam, skimming over Will's trombone tucked neatly in the corner. Her eyes grazing the bookshelf, where their books comingled like they had always been on collection. He pulled back and she leaned unconsciously towards his warmth, but he tugged her towards the hallway. They passed her bedroom, that wasn't her bedroom. She could see his favorite painting on the wall, her hairbrush on the desk. The glass bottle of cologne she'd bought him on his last birthday sat beside her hair clips. He led her past the room, despite how her eyes lingered on the bed, just enough bigger than her own to notice the difference despite her satin purple sheets.

Down the hall he turned her shoulders until she was facing a nursery. It was sweet and simple, with dangling stars and sage green bedding. She let her eyes fall on the soft stuffed bear and the now familiar glider. She saw the creamy white blankets that she'd been wrapped in as a child draped over the rail of the crib.

Will watched her face as she took in the site before turning to him, her lips parted softly.

"Our future." He whispered, his hand lightly skimming the edges of her face. "Our family."

"Oh Will.." She swallowed the tightness in her throat.

"Marry me." He said softly. "Let's get married."

"Will." She shook her head. "You don't need to-."

"I do. I need you." He stopped her, and she felt a shift in his mind like a long sealed door opening, and for the first time she let him feel what he'd been holding in. She tightened her grip on him as the memories found her. The Captain's view of the future. Him without her, the bitter feelings towards Worf. The hurt that her attraction to him had caused. The fear that this was the end, that this was the time someone would take her from him for good. The loss. Her eyes fluttered up to him.

"I thought I'd lost you." He told her honestly. "I thought I'd finally lost you."

"Imzadi." She felt the lonely hollow feeling that had hung over him for the last few months. She recognized it from the traces that had grazed her consciousness. The feelings she'd tried to ignore. The feelings that had filled her with doubt at her new relationship.

"And now." He said softly, reaching behind her on the shelf in the nursery and palming a small box. "All of the sudden we're back at the beginning." The room became Betazed again and she smiled as he pulled back the lid of the box to reveal the delicate gauze headband from long ago. He smiled back, carefully looping her long curls through it. He reached into to the box again and pulled out his own cultures symbol in a small clear stone. He took her hand and kissed it before slipping the ring on her finger. "Marry me." She nodded wordlessly, looking down at her hands, he hooked his finger under her chin and lifted it until she met his eyes. He nodded back at her softly, questioningly.

"Yes." She breathed. "Yes, Will, I'll marry you."


	7. Chapter 7

"Beverly gave me hormones!" Deanna yelped causing Will's drowsy form to jump beneath her.

A lazy smile slid across his face as he gripped her shoulders and eased her back to his chest.

"Yes." He muttered, grazing his fingers across the skin on her back and settling the purple satin sheet around her.

"So that I would get pregnant tonight." Her voice was one of realization and awe.

"That was the idea." He murmured, pressing his lips against her hair.

"You conspired with another woman, who gave me drugs, so you could get me pregnant." She accused teasingly, her voice high. "I'm pretty sure that's above your authority Commander."

"As your commanding office and your listed next of kin. I beg to differ, but if you care to file a formal complaint I would appreciate it if you would hold off on the court martial until our child is born. Unless you want to go through all that on your own." He stretched sleepily.

"I could be getting pregnant right now." She whispered and Will smiled, watching her hand skim across her abdomen. "Right here in our new fake quarters." Will slid his large hand around hers, skimming her abdomen with his thumb.

"About that." He took a deep breath, holding it until he met her eyes. "You like it right?"

"Of course I do." She looked around the room. "It's perfect."

"Good, because I have Geordi doing the refit."

"Now?" She laughed and he nodded again.

"He's probably done." Will rubbed his face.

"What if I said no?" She giggled, shaking her head at him incredulously.

"I was fairly confident you would not say no." He smirked, pecking her on the cheek. She ran her fingers through his beard and laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Deanna teased.

"Yeah." He paused, his eyes becoming serious. "I always knew it would be you and me. Then, when you were with Worf…" He paused and she pressed her palm against his bare chest. "When Beverly showed me the playback from her office..." She watched the way his eyes shone. "I knew you still wanted it too."

"Our future." She whispered, laying her head back down and burrowing into the hollow of his shoulder, her hand drifted back to her abdomen, wistfully caressing it with her fingertips as if willing her body to create their child. "Will we should get dressed."

"Why?"

"I want to see our new quarters."

"We don't need to get dressed for that."

"I think the Captain might object to his Sr. Staff walking the halls seriously out of uniform." She raised an eyebrow.

He grinned at her wickedly before furrowing his eyebrows and calling out into the air.

"Riker to Transporter Room Two."

…..

"Of course Number one." Jean Luc Picard tried to look jovial at the news his first officer was telling him. "I'd be honored."

"Thank you Sir." Will bowed slightly before looking back at his Captain. "We'd like to do it as soon as possible, Sir."

That sinking feeling pooled again in the pit of Picard's stomach.

"I understand." He said blankly, Will's smile spread widely. "How is Deanna feeling?"

"It's day by day." Will's grin faltered just a little, but he pushed it back into place quickly. "We're hopeful that Beverly's new treatment options will work."

"Yes. She told me she had something that might be helpful, but she wasn't sure Deanna was going to try it." He thought he saw Riker blush from beneath his hairy face, but it faded as quickly as it appeared.

The man cleared his throat.

"We started the procedures last night." The grin became full, white teeth appearing.

"It went well?"

"Yes Sir." Will almost giggled. "Everything went well."

"Good to hear, Number One." He tried to hide his puzzlement. "We'll look at dates for your wedding after the Ambassador and his delegation depart?"

"That would be great, Sir. Thank you." The door chimed as Will went to leave and he allowed it to open.

"Commander, looking well." Beverly smirked.

"Top shape, Doctor." He chuckled as he exited. Beverly put down her pad and dropped into the chair in front of the captain's desk.

"I feel as if there is a joke I'm not a part of Beverly." He tossed her a lopsided grin, an eyebrow quirking absently towards his bald head.

"Are you asking me to be let in on ships gossip?"

"I have some for you." He teased, before standing and walking towards the replicator, he conjured up their favorite teas. "Not that my ships counselor hasn't already told you."

"Will told you about the baby?" Beverly asked in surprise.

"Baby?" Picard's back went rod straight. "They're having a baby?"

"Well-. wait" She stammered. "What did Will tell you?"

"That they want to get married." He exclaimed. "No mention of a baby."

"Married!" Beverly beamed.

"A baby?" Picard settled on the edge of his desk. "Is it safe for her? To be having a baby? Will said that you started the procedure last night."

"He said I started the-." She laughed out loud. "I assure you Jean Luc my role last night was merely preemptory. I was not involved in the actual... procedure."

"Beverly, I'm still feeling like I'm not getting the joke."

"A baby is the treatment, Jean Luc." She laughed louder. "The procedure is-."

"I get it now Doctor!" He interrupted. He was still expressionless, except for the fain pink on the tops of his ears. "Thank you."

"They really want to get married?" Beverly's voice was sing song as her laughter slowed. Picard nodded.

"Next week." He sighed. "As soon as possible."

"That's wonderful." She smiled.

"You don't think they're rushing it?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Only if you think a decade is rushing it." She shook her head.

"You seem to think three decades is rushing it." He teased.

"We're not talking about us." She grinned as he leaned over her and pressed a kiss to her mouth.

"Why are we not talking about us, again?" He teased.

"Captain we're in the ready room." She tried to sound innocent, he looked around considering this.

"I'm ready, Doctor." He smirked as she arched her back up to meet his lips with hers. His hand had just settled in her long red locks when the door chimed. She snorted as his back went rod straight. She stood and wiped at the corner of his mouth with her fingers, until he caught her hand, raising his eyebrows at her.

She **nodded** quickly.

"Come." He called efficiently, dropping her wrist and side stepping away from her. The tall Klingon stood in the door.

"You wanted to see the reports on the security details for this evening's reception."

"Yes. Mr. Worf, come in."

"I'll see you later tonight Doctor?"

"Yes Sir." She smiled, wagging her eyebrows out of the security chief's line of site.


End file.
